I will never let you fall
by Buffywriter
Summary: Follow on from my story I will never let you go. A lot of new surpirse, Lots of faith and dawn lovey dovey time and maybe a few new big bads or two. Will post a new chapter every sunday
1. Prologe

"Faith" Dawn said still looking at Faith. They both stared in silence neither one knowing what to do. Dawn knew Faith had thought she was dead hell so had she but here they where. As if they were both connected both moved forwards at once wrapping the other in their arms. Faith face was wet with tears her love was here in her arms and she couldn't believe it. Maybe sleep had finally found her and all of this was an amazing dream that neither one wanted to wake from.

Faith could feel both their hearts beat in sync as they were finally one again, home in each others arms. Faith quickly move Dawn away from her keeping her at arm's length and looking her up and down. "Your heart?" she asked "It's beating"

Dawn smiled slowly shaking her head "Yeah I know"

"But your a vamp" Faith said "And you were staked, You've been dead for two weeks" Faith started to back up trying to piece it all together. She could hear voices as they spoke outside the room. She knew he voices, She knew what was happening. Before Dawn could stop her Faith ran past her sending her flying to the ground hitting her head on the bed as she fell. Faith ran into the living room if the apartment they where staying in and saw her sat there. A tea in her hand and tara sat at her side.

"What are you guys doing that's Buffy"

Hey guys so a little tease for you over the next couple weeks or so I will be finally writing a squel to my much loved fic I will never give up. This maybe a little bit more chilled maybe will even add a few more big bads not really sure where to go with it for now. So look out in the coming week and I will keep you all posted as I go


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Faith glared at Buffy as she spoke "You killed Dawn, I loved her and you killed her and now you're sat here in my fucking house drinking my fucking tea" Tara lifted an eyebrow and looked over at her. "Ok so drinking Tara's tea in Tara's house. You better have a good reason to be here"

Faith knew she was outmatched right now if Buffy was to strike now she'd be dead in seconds. She hadn't eaten in weeks and she was starting to feel the effects of sleep deprivation. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't come over there and beat your ass now"

"Because if you did you would fall down," Buffy said as she slowly stood walking towards Faith like she was approaching a wild animal, with the way Faith looked at her it wasn't far from the truth. "I'm not here to fight," Buffy said holding her hands up she extended her hand to Faith nodding at her to take it.

"I'm not holding your hand you fucking monster" Faith spat out, Buffy kept coming toward her, hand still outstretched.

"Pulse" Buffy said looking Faith in the eye seeing the realization hit her. She slowly extended her hand taking Buffy's wrist and placing her fingers on her pulse point. Faith eyes widened in surprise.

"Holy shit" Faith didn't know what was going on. But luck seemed to be on her side the team was back together again they were safe. She pulled Buffy into a hug squeezing her close "Shit" Faith proclaimed pushing Buffy back and running into the bedroom again. Dawn was leaning against the bed with her hand cradling her head she smiled at Faith as she entered the room.

"I guess I deserved that" She giggled

"You got staked," Faith said in disbelief

"I know, trust me it stung like a bitch" Dawn slowly lifted her top showing off around scar above where her heart should be.

"How" was all Faith could get out as she stared at Dawn.

"I don't really know. One minute I have a stake buried in my chest and the next thing I wake up. Right, where I was staked and I was no longer all blood crazy" Dawn moved her hand from her head noticing blood she looked it over. "Quite a push you have there Faithy"

"Shit Dawn I'm so sorry I didn't know what was happening I thought you were dead" Faith rushed over to Dawn checking her head to see how bad it was. She found the patch of bloodied hair and pulled it apart looking for the wound. As Faith looked at the wound she noticed how it was slowly healing together just like when she…. "Holy shit Dawn your a fucking slayer"

"Yeah, it seems that way" Dawn turned and looked at Faith with an innocent smile on her face. "I guess we are the same now hey"

"I'll call Giles to let him in on what's happening here" They both looked up as Tara spoke from the doorway.

"So it would seem that somehow when Dawn was turned human she became the next descendant of the slayer. That would also mean Buffy didn't become human until after Dawn became the slayer. Somehow Buffy's death must have triggered the next slayer now seeing as there isn't one available. As we awoken them all to sort out the hell mouth ten years ago..." The Scooby gang was all sat round Giles in the small living room as he explained the theories of how Dawn had become a slayer. The point he was making in the very, very long explanation that he always seemed to make was that Dawn was chosen by whatever powers in charge to become the slayer.

No-one seemed to care though. Everyone was just happy that the gang was back together again. Willow and Tara were sat on the sofa Willow leaning into Tara, Dawn was sat at the table with Faith leaning her hands on her shoulder. Everything was right, Everyone was alive and safe and for once it felt good. There was a weight lifted from everyone's shoulders, they could all breathe again.

"Look I can sit here and discuss all the theories of how Dawn became a slayer, how she lost her vampire abilities. But I will be honest with you all I really haven't the foggiest idea how this all ended up this way. But and if you will excuse my French, Thank fuck it did." Giles spoke as everyone finally tuned back in. They all laughed at Giles no one use to him using such language.

"Trust thing I think you have ever said" Faith proclaimed she bent down picking up her glass and holding it high in the air "To whatever the fuck happened" she spoke. Everyone raised their glass repeating what Faith had said in a toast to luck.

"Now it has been a very long day hell of a long week. I think we could all do with an early night, and I'm sure umm.. Dawn and Faith have a few ummmm… greetings they need to get out the way" Giles shifted uncomfortably as always not sure on how to approach the subject but understanding fully well that they needed their alone time.

"But tomorrow let's hit the books like good old times and get to the bottom of how this all happened." Tara addressed the room as she stood. Everyone nodded their agreement to this.

Dawn and Faith stood awkwardly in their room. Both exchanging quick glances, every now and then lips fell open hoping words would flow freely but nothing would come. Dawn slowly approached Faith her hand curling around hers entwining their fingers to become one. "I'm so sorry Faith" Dawn whispered not wanting to break the silence around them. She slowly leaned her head against Faith's.

"You were dead Dawny, I felt as if my whole world was slowly falling apart. I.. I.." Faith's words broke as the tears began to fill her eyes. Dawn raised her hand to Faith's cheek her fingers gently making slow circles.

"I know baby but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere" Dawn brought Faith's face to hers gentle bringing their lips together. She poured all her emotions into it showing Faith exactly how to made her feel. When they broke apart after what seemed like a lifetime, Dawn guided Faith to the bed. Faith's eyes were heavy from the lack of sleep and the emotional roller coaster she had just gone through.

"As much as I would definitely love to have my way with you, I think I may need to sleep" Faith's lips curled into a smile as she spoke

"Oh wow you really have changed, Faith Lehane thinking with her brain, not her groin. I didn't think I'd live to see the day" Dawn exclaimed with mock shock.

"Someone brought the good out of me" Faith whispered looking up at Dawn. Dawn began to strip off her clothes turning to the draws in the bedroom looking for some night clothes. "If you're looking for some pyjamas I'm fresh out. I prefer the all natural approach to sleeping" Faith let out a throaty laugh.

Dawn smiled turning to arch an eyebrow at Faith. She knew what she was planning, well two could play that game. Dawn turned looking Faith in the face as she reached behind herself pulling the straps of her bra apart. She let the bra slide down her torso as she bent down seductively pulling down her underwear. As she stood up straight she looked at Faith her mouth hung open in shock as she took in the new sight of her Dawn.

Dawn's muscles had become more defined since her new slayer abilities had kicked in. Faith would be lying if she had said it hadn't turned her on just a little. "See something you like?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Hey, guys Tara said you had some…..Oh God Dawn" They both turned as Buffy walked in Dawn quickly curled in on herself trying hard to cover her naked form. Buffy's face turned the brightest shade of red as she quickly turned around her back to Dawn. Faith howled with laughter from the bed at the scene that was unfolding before her. "This is so not funny Faith that's my sister" Buffy exclaimed in horror

"I know" Faith smirked wiggling her eyes seductively. Dawn turning slapping Faith on her leg, Faith scream jokingly. Buffy turned still avoiding looking in Dawn's general area.

"I have a weapon" Willow exclaimed as she walked through the room slipper in hand, She stopped in her tracks when she saw Dawn standing naked over a hysteric Faith and a Buffy that was redder than the tomatoes in her fridge.

"Willow like I said Buffy probably walked in on them while they…." Tara walked through the door taking in the scene before her bursting into laughter.

"Oh god, does anyone else wanna join," Dawn said trying to pull the quilt from under Faith, who was trying very hard to make sure she couldn't. Eventually, Dawn had the quilt wrapped around her body looking between everyone's faces as the blush crept up her face.

"Tara said there were spare blankets in your closet," Buffy said quietly.

A/N

Hey, guys so new chapter. Had so much fun writing this got a few ideas about where to take this but we shall see.

Been thinking of rewriting the first story too as would be lying if I didn't address how poorly written it was

Anyway don't be scared to drop a review tell me what you think

Until next time


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Faith woke her eyelids heavy, she tried to roll, but became aware of a weight on her arm. She turned to look at the body that lay next to her. Dawn was laying across her arm, her face towards Faith's as she slept. Faith looked over her features marveling at her beauty, she allowed her eyes to rake over her body as she slept.

She gently moved her hand to trace the outline of her body, She was in disbelief the woman she loved was here, she was alive. Dawn groaned as she woke moving to pull herself closer to Faith, Faith moved her arms to pull Dawn into a tight hug.

"Mmm morning" Dawn said, her voice thick with sleep. She tilted her head up to look Faith in the eyes, as she did, she noticed the wet streaks covering Faith's face. "You're crying?" She asked concerned.

"You were dead Dawn, I watched you die" Faith said quietly scared her voice would give up on her "And now you're back, you're here with me and I don't know what to do with myself" Faith ran her hands gently along Dawn's back as she spoke.

"I know baby, but I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere, not unless you want me to." Dawn moved her hand to gently brush Faith's cheek wiping away her tears. They looked into each others eye a silent exchange of words passing between them. Dawn gently placed her lips on Faith's drawing her into a slow passionate kiss, pouring in all her emotions just like she had done the previous night. As they pulled back from their embrace, hearts racing and breathless, Dawn place her hand on the fading mark she had given Faith before she died.

"My marks fading now" Dawn pointed it out pouting as she spoke.

"Maybe you can rectify that" Faith said suggestively

"Maybe I can" Dawn lowered her head gently placing a kiss on the spot.

"Hey love birds you coming out for breakfast, or I can come join you if you like" Xander shouted from outside the door "Oww shit Buffy" He screamed soon after. Dawn and Faith looked at each other sighing.

"We can't catch a break Jesus" Dawn exclaimed, standing up, "We will continue this later, though" She walked over to Faith's draws pulling out a pair of leather pants and a black shirt. "You don't mind if I borrow these" She smiled, pulling the pants up her legs and doing up the top button

"Not one bit" Faith said, her mouth hanging open as she looked at the leather clad ass in front of her.

They emerged from the bedroom hand in hand, Faith looked around the room and for the first time ever, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Faith you're a bad influence on my sister" Buffy said pointing out the leather pants.

"Least she's wearing them B, " Faith replied a smirk forming.

"Hey, none of that can get breakfast we need a full belly for this research session" Tara said, placing a plate of pancakes on the table. Everyone moved to sit round the table, pancakes being shared out as everyone ate.

"So any ideas on what could be happening, Giles?" Buffy said, her mouth full of pancakes and bacon.

"Well, umm as such no, I mean there is something we could try but….. No, we can't" Giles replied quickly taking his glasses in hand and wiping them.

"What Giles?" Faith asked her eyebrow raised

"Well, we could try and contact the powers that be" Giles placed his glasses back on his head.

"You can do that?" Buffy asked shocked

"Well, I've heard of it, yes, But if it can be done is another matter, plus it could be very dangerous" Faith looked towards Dawn concern washing over her. Yes, she was happy that Dawn was back, but it was worth ruining it all just to find out how.

"I think we should go for it, I'm sure we can cope with anything that comes our way, besides, we still don't know why they are back" Tara once again chimed in with a few words of wisdom. Faith cursed silently at Tara, She was right and she hated it.

Giles, Buffy, Faith and Dawn were all in the training room. Giles figured while Tara and Willow did some research they could see what Dawn had going for her. First of Dawn was paired with Faith, it was going well each on letting the other win from time to time. Dawn definitely had the strength to pin Faith now, not that she liked to admit it.

"Dawn I want you to come pair up with me" Giles said after noticing Dawn holding back "You are holding back and I don't want to see that, today is about training" He walked towards the wall taking down a long wooden pole. He swung it in his hands slowly getting faster showing Dawn what he was capable of doing.

Dawn watched as he came towards her, she lowered herself down, moving her leg behind her. Trying to get herself into a defensive pose. Giles also placed himself in a defensive pose waiting for someone to make their move anyone.

Dawn lunged forward, trying to grab at Giles, but he had already seen this coming and simply side stepped out of her reach. Dawn turned quickly shoving her palm out trying to hit Giles from behind, As she did he bent forwards sending her tumbling.

"You are moving too slow, too predictably" Giles said, moving once again out of the way of Dawn's frantic blows. "You need to surprise your attacker" Giles swung his staff out taking Dawn's legs out sending her to the ground. Dawn growled before pushing herself up from the ground, She attempted a few more blows, but Giles knocked her hands away with his staff.

Dawn hunched over her breathing heavy as she tried to asses the situation, She watched as Giles slowly lowered his staff looking at Buffy. As he did Dawn charged hopping to catch him off guard, but as she finally reached him she was greeted by a hard knock to the head sending her to the ground with a wince of pain.

As Dawn winced Faith's ears pricked, She surged forwards a growl low in her throat warning. She grabbed Giles by the throat, lifting him off the ground. Giles looked into Faith's eyes and saw the slayer staring back. Faith was there, but something primal had taken over. "MINE" Faith growled again.

Dawn stood, placing a calming hand on Faith's arm understanding what was going on, "Safe" Dawn said, pointing at herself "Yours" She said as she grabbed Faith's hand placing it on her heart. Faith's eyes began to return to normal as the growling stopped.

"Oh dear" Giles exclaimed "We may have a problem"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dawn stood, placing a calming hand on Faith's arm understanding what was going on, "Safe" Dawn said, pointing at herself "Yours" She said as she grabbed Faith's hand placing it on her heart. Faith's eyes began to return to normal as the growling stopped.

"Oh dear" Giles exclaimed "We may have a problem"

"Gee ya think," Buffy said as she had a look at Faith and Dawn, They were sat on the floor Faith's head was in Dawn's lap. Dawn's was gently stroking Faith's hair trying her best to keep her calm.

"So what's happening now?" Dawn asked slightly annoyed that she could never have a normal moment in this fucked up life.

"Well, it's to do with the bond you two have, You are very obviously her soul mate that is clear." Giles began, Dawn looked down at Faith smiling at Giles comment. "So it has always been known in the Watcher's community to stop slayer on slayer romances." Faith and Dawn both growled low at the comment, Scared as to where this was going to go.

"Of course I would never even attempt to keep you two apart, But the reasoning behind this was because once a slayer bonds with another slayer, they can become the most powerful slayers alive" Giles moved towards the weapon cabinet choosing the biggest knife he could.

"Now this is better for me to show, Dawn I want you to trust me ok" Dawn nodded as Giles moved closer "Buffy I need you to hold Dawn ok" Buffy nodded unsure why she moved over to Dawn grabbing her arms and holding them tight.

As soon as Buffy had Dawn's arms restrained Giles raised the knife above his head and drove it deep into Faith's heart.

Willow and Tara sat at the dinner table, books spread around them. They read everything they could about the powers that be, Where they could find them, how to get to them once there. It had been a few hours since Buffy, Faith and Dawn had left with Giles for training. Tara looked over at Willow noticing how her hair flowed around her, She really was beautiful. It had been a long time since she had been able to sit and admire her beauty, Tara rose from the table wrapping her arms around Willow's neck gently kissing her cheek.

"MMM you ok sweetie?" Willow asked moving her hand to gently stroke her arm.

"Yeah, just I haven't been able to touch you like this in so long, to tell you how much I love you, how beautiful you are" Tara said kissing along Willow's jaw. Willow spun around in her seat so she could face Tara. She looked deep into Tara's beautiful blue eyes as she moved her face closer placing her lips gently on top of hers. The kiss started off gently neither one wanting to deepen it, satisfied with the slow open and closing of each other's mouths.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" A familiar voice said from behind them "But I think I may need you assistance" Both women turned towards the voice "I mean I can always join in I'm not opposed to a little girl on girl" There mouths hung open as they reached for the stake underneath the table.

"Wait I can explain something very weird is going on" They explained raising their hands on their head.

"Then explain" Tara said gently

"What the fuck Giles" Dawn growled as she struggled against Buffy "Fucking let me go Buffy" Dawn bucked around as Buffy struggled to hold her down. Giles slowly removed the knife from Faith's chest.

"Give it a second Dawn I promise it's not what you think" Giles stared down at Faith's body hoping he was right.

"It's not what I fucking think, YOU JUST STABBED HER" Dawn growled finally freeing herself from Buffy. She stared at Giles before surging forwards her primal instinct kicking in, She was just about to grab him when she stopped. Faith shot up into a sitting percison gasping at the air, she patted herself down checking for wounds only to find none.

"What the fuck Giles," She said looking towards him. Dawn ran to Faith's side running her hands along where the wound should be.

"As I said it was easier to show, you see now you two are bound so is your life force," Giles said clearing his throat.

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked confused.

"It means unless both are killed or injured in the same place, Dawn and Faith are untouchable" Everyone turned looking towards each other.

"So you just woke up like this?" Tara asked their unexpected visitor "You don't remember getting bit or anything?"

"But that's not possible" Willow muttered. The door to the apartment flung open and the gang entered.

"We have some news" Buffy began before noticing their visitor sat on the couch "Kennedy?" Buffy said rushing forward, pulling her into a hug "It's been so long, I have so much news"

Kennedy pulled slowly out of Buffy's grip "Not as much as me" She said as Buffy finally saw her face.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy asked looking towards Willow and Tara for some sort of explanation.

"I think it's to do with the powers that be, she has no marks Buffy she wasn't bit" Kennedy allowed her game face to fade pulling at the collar of her jacket. Buffy looked over her neck noticing no marks, It should have been impossible but here they were, Dawn was cured and now a slayer, Buffy herself was cured and Kennedy was a vampire without being turned.

"I believe I chose the right time to show" Everyone quickly snapped there head towards the door their jaws dropping as they watched "I kinda need an invite pet"

"YYY..You aaaa...are Invited in Spike" Tara managed to get out between her stutter.

"Spike?" Buffy moved forward placing her hand on spikes cheek "Your alive?"

"Well I was dead, very dead, then I woke in a crater with my soul intact and none of those nasty side effects," Spike said moving Buffy's hand from his cheek.

"I believe we may need to start researching more, we need to contact the powers that be and find out what the hell is happening" Giles finally spoke pointing them all towards the table and open books.

"I second that" Willow said moving towards the table and begining to scan through another text.

A/N

I know, I know big jump and some very edgy move. But have faith I have some amazing plans for this story. Just before everyone jumps Spike and Buffy will not be a couple, I will be exploring the sexuality of Buffy just like season 8 comics

I hope you guys all have enjoyed and would love to hear some sort of feedback as your guys opinions mean so much to me.


End file.
